


回响/Echoes

by SophieZhang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Father-Son Relationship, Love, M/M, POV Second Person, Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 我也想要被保护，为人所爱---作为女性出现的V所经历的一切，她与Dante还有Nero，以及她回归自身后Vergil同Dante以及Nero的一切。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警示：女性的新V（被废弃官设你懂的，不过V哥还是男的）；V和Virgil是一体；VN亲情向（！）；Nero/Kyrie不拆；DV可逆；可能是有些长的短篇；有借梗；作者文笔不好轻拍。

V大口大口的喘着气，看着另一个自己的身躯徐徐拔高，发出兽类的咆哮，她下意识的想要后退，却发现黑紫色的魔力拖住了她的双脚，并飞速的蔓延上来笼罩住她人类的皮肤上。当她再次分神看向高大的恶魔时，那个身影已经消失在闪烁的空间裂缝中去了。

她慢慢的爬起来，甚至还趔趄了一下，她扭头看向身后悬挂着的画像，还有空气中飘落的灰尘和萦绕的魔力，在心底感到了震撼和惋痛。

“我到底都做了些什么。”她捂住自己的脸，无颜面对自己和这个世界。残破的屋舍有穿堂风吹过，绕过她赤裸的身体。她胳膊，脊背，胸部的魔纹像水一般倾泻下来，汇聚成一只蓝鸟、一头黑豹和一个高大无眼的巨人。V依然捂着自己的脸，这些生灵拱卫着这个身无寸缕的女性，却并不亲近她，而是隔着一段距离注视着。直到V颓然的蹲下，他们才缓步的靠近。

“我都做了什么。”V喃喃的问道。

\--------------------------------  
Dante坐在黑暗中思考，色情杂志盖在他的脸上。他的脑子并不像外人所认为的那样被糖浆和甜点给毁掉了--好吧，这句话没错，但也没那么正确。但他的确在思考，在探索---

是谁拿走了Nero的手。

是谁可以拿走一个还算厉害的恶魔猎人的手，同时还能使用阎魔刀，并能够不被他Dante找到。是谁呢。

Dante的手无意识的在衣服上抓挠。直到Morrison走了进来，他抱起双臂，把女人的大胸从他的眼皮顶上挪了一寸。

“至少你也敲个门吧，Morrison。”

现在不是个好时候，但预先付费，这是另一码事。Nero的事他会解决，水电费和披萨他也会解决。

至少这个时候，Dante还没预料到这个新委托会带来什么样翻天覆地的改变，毕竟他不会读心，也不会预言。

“来见见你的新委托人。”Morrison迈着晃晃悠悠的步子离开，把空间留给了传奇恶魔猎人。Dante扭头看向门口，愣住了一两秒，似乎就在那一瞬，他大脑所有繁杂的思绪全都被清空了，只留下视线前方的所在。

那是一个瘦弱苍白的女性，个头并不算矮，中等长度的头发，最惹眼的是裸露的半胸和双臂上的纹身，而Dante敏锐的知觉和丰富的见识让他知道那是什么—恶魔的符文。她低着头没有看他，一只手杖夹在腰际。Dante有熟悉的感觉，为什么熟悉呢？是因为恶魔纹身带来的暗示吗？这是一个恶魔吗…

“……Lady和Trish也要来。”Morrison的黑人调子总算把Dante的注意力拉回来了，他摊开双手表示并无必要，“come on，有我在还搞不定吗？”

“这是个大案子，不要小视，Dante。”Dante兹了一声表示反对。“好吧，”他的手搁在红木桌上，“你叫什么？”

那个女人抬头看向他时，Dante什么都听不见了。

女人并没有直接看向他，她的目光先是扫视了一下这个房间，发出奇怪味道的玛格丽特披萨，散落一地的纸张和文件，垂落在桌边的电话线，还有嗡嗡作响的电风扇，随后她看向Dante，白发的男人不合时宜的看到了些许恼怒而又无奈的情绪，这种表情让他无名的产生了愧疚和躲避的冲动，这使得他的脊背不自觉的像椅背靠近，但他控制住了。他的眼角不留痕迹的瞥了一眼办公桌上的人像，然后迅速移开。

“…我没有名字，我不过才两天大…”

她真的很像Eva，Dante迷迷糊糊的想。不是指外表，不是像Trish那种复刻，而是…当Dante看到她的那一刻，他就想起他的过去，他童年的阳光，他哥哥的手，他妈妈的吻。

\---------------------------  
他们在等待Trish和Lady的到来，V还隐隐约约记得着两人，这可不简单，这么些年过去了她们还和Dante在一起，而且居然还没有烦透他。“好吧，速战速决，”V看到Dante洒脱的站起来，活动自己的肩膀，还装模作样的扭了几圈腰，这让她在心底笑了起来，但她咬住自己内颊的肉，没有把这个表情展现出来。“我们什么时候出发？”Dante问道。

V再次忧愁了起来，她这辈子都别指望Dante谋定而后动了，“这次的事件并不简单…”她急切的说，“这次的事情非常、非常重要，我希望…”

“哦，”Dante打断了她，他用一种带着嫌恶和嘲讽的语气形容着，自从她说了那个恶魔的名字后他的态度一直就不怎么好，“我说过，这种‘有力量的’（powerful）恶魔，我来来去去不知道打了多少趟了。”

“但是..”V抿紧了唇，想要迈出的步子瑟缩了。她的手在手杖上摩挲。

“嘿，女士，没什么需要担心的。”Dante耷拉的双手站在她面前，“我会很快解决的，如果不是预付现金，我可是还有其他事情要办的。”

Dante的话语让V更紧的攥住了手杖，“是那个孩子吗…那个孩子…他还好吗？”

V感受到Dante的视线警惕了起来，她低下头躲避这道目光，把另一只手也交叠在了手杖上。

“你真的知道很多。”最终Dante只是轻飘飘的说道，转过了身子，倚在墙上。

V垂着头，那么大的出血量，那个孩子还好吗？她还记得当时发生的一切，她记得自己当时是想一了百了斩草除根的，只不过当时她的身体和力量崩溃太过，力不从心罢了。但她还是留下了一些不好的东西，为了防止报复（魔界的那套，你懂的），这让她更加的内疚。

特别是现在，她有更多时间去回忆那时的时候，她注意到了魔人的气息，以及那张和Dante有些相似的脸，以及斯巴达家一些细微的特征。那会是Dante的孩子吗？会是斯巴达血脉的另一人吗？这让V感到更加的心虚和愧疚了，毕竟她不想让Dante更恨她。

“我可以提供一些帮助。”V大声的说，她的兄弟扭头看向她，“如果是那个孩子的话，我可以做些什么。”她的手从手杖处放开了，她抬头看着Dante，扯出一个嘴角的笑。把那个孩子身体里东闯西撞的阎魔刀力量的残余给剥离出来，这是她可以做到的。

就在这时，Trish和Lady到了。

\----------------------------------  
“所以，你相信她吗？”Trish问站在身边的Dante，他们注视着坐在不远处石凳上的V。这个女性安静的坐着时显得清冷而又柔顺，所以那些教会的孤儿小孩都上前找她玩。那女人望着小孩子，露出温和的笑。

“恩—不知道。谁知道她是谁呢？又是某个大魔王派来的探子吗？虽然我知道‘他’不会拿…某些东西开玩笑，可谁又能保证。”Dante耸了耸肩。“做好准备就行了。”

“你还在为和我第一次见面计较？”Trish作势锤了Dante一下，“都这么多年了。”

“当然不是。”Dante笑了起来，他扭头继续观察V，发现那人同样侧着头，含笑看着他和Trish。Dante轻咳了一声，退了一步。

“很高兴你们来了…”Dante抬起手，和终于做完工作出来迎接他们的kyrie打招呼。这个穿着白裙，气质温和宽厚的女性有些喘气，她的眉眼笼罩着忧愁，但还是极力的表现出了欢迎的态度。

“那小子还好吗？”Dante小声的问。

“没有生命危险，但Nero没法醒过来。”Kyrie摇了摇头，“而且，我总觉得他在忍受痛苦。”

Dante点点头表示了解，某些残余的阎魔刀的力量想要逃逸出来，却找不到刀本体的所在。

Kyrie带他们到了Nero的病房，同样白发的小伙子吊着水，另一只残缺的胳膊上缠着绷带，没有了以往风风火火咋咋呼呼的模样。Dante沉默的看着V坐在病床边，握住了Nero的手，女人对站在门口的Kyrie笑了笑，白裙的医者体贴的离开并关上了门。

一层层的魔纹在V的皮肤上涌动，掀起大海的巨浪，浓厚而又熟悉的魔力让Dante在裤兜里攥紧了自己的双拳。是‘他’吗。

带着魔力的文字从女人的皮肤上脱离，有如扭动的蝌蚪爬上病床架，随即是Nero的身上，Dante知道为什么要让Kyrie出去了。V的头发变成了斯巴达的白色，那一刻她的神情是冷漠的，就像无数死在Dante手上的恶魔一样。

魔纹集中在断臂上，进行了一番无形的撕咬，然后褪下，攀爬到了女人的身上。Dante注意到蓝色变得浅了，而黑色变得更深。

Dante察觉到臭小子的眉头动了动，这让他不自觉的松了口气。毕竟这个小鬼如果真的出了什么事，他可不好…交代。他看着Nero撑了撑眼皮，最终眨巴着眼睛醒了过来，小鬼环视了一圈，视线落在了握着他手的女人脸上。

V的脸色比进门时白了很多，但她的笑容可谓是无懈可击，Nero继续眨着眼睛看着她，像是刚睡醒一样（他的确是刚醒），他没有移开视线。

“Nero！”Kyrie打开了房门，发出了惊喜的叫声。Dante看到Nero迅速把全部注意力投向了他女朋友，全然不顾病房里还有其他人存在，只知道张开双臂迎接女朋友的拥抱。没出息。Dante暗地里翻了个白眼。却不自觉的露出了笑容。

“那么，你们先聊，我出去走走。”V撑着手杖站起来，保持着她似有似无的笑容。Dante看着她开门，视线环视了一圈病房里所有的人，他，Trish，Nero，Kyrie，紧接着Kyrie进来的Nico和Lady，然后关上了门。

Dante有种想让她也留下来的冲动，但这冲动太莫名其妙，以至于他都没有什么合适的理由去践行他。


	2. Chapter 2

斯巴达…之剑。

V看着由Trish带来，被随意挂在墙上的大剑。她看着那血红的沟槽和狰狞的刃齿，并没有恐惧，只有渴望和压在心底的嫉妒。

“力量（power）…”的气息…V不自觉的伸出手，想要触碰，想要融合。为什么Dante总是那么好运，那么幸福，总能得到她想要的，他想要的？为什么？

“嘿，女士，危险物品禁止触碰哦。”不知道何时出现在门口的Dante发出漫不经心的的警告，慢悠悠的走过来，同她一起看着这把剑。

“这把剑…会是我的。”V收回了自己的手，却没有移开自己的视线，她牙齿轻咬，手指在手杖上敲打出斩钉截铁的节奏。

“哦霍--”Dante发出古怪搞笑的声音，“你不是第一个这样说的，不过，无意冒犯V，你看起来实在…恩…不太像能用这把武器的人，你抬得动吗？”

如果不是…如果不是！V并不掩饰的把嘴角撇了下来，虽然Urizen和她分道扬镳，但不可否认他们都无法忘却那濒临崩溃的痛楚和对自身弱小的唾弃。现在的她或许衰微颓败，但这里的部分原因和Dante这个搅局的也并非没有关系。

她的兄弟永远打乱她的计划，然后当一切无事发生一样。

“哈哈哈哈！我就说过，莎士比亚，不，奥菲利娅，你现在这么娘兮兮的就别想着不相关的事了！毕竟你的力量还没有你的胸大，额，我是说你心胸宽广，才不是什么性骚扰！”一只蓝色的大鸟站在书架上，发出咯咯的嘲笑声。

“Griffon.”V叹了口气，出奇的就不再折磨自己了。她的肩膀放松下来，朝着怪鸟笑了笑。她们是一体的又是分离的，他们理解彼此，即便她是如何的厌恶他们。

“嘿，小鸟（little chicken），你还没有被人抓走炖成鸡汤吗？”Dante扬了扬头。

“愚蠢呀，Dante，愚蠢。你可以在任何时候挑衅我，但为什么要选择在中午饭点的时候呢？我本来是想要来提醒你你的外卖到了，但现在！”Griffon高高的竖起了翅膀，“我宣布！你的披萨和草莓圣代全都归我了！”

“你不能这样！”Dante蹦了起来，“那可是我付的钱！”他飞奔过去的速度可比刚才有活力多了。V看着他和Griffon扑腾的身影，掺杂着诸如“披萨钱是从V的委托金里扣的！”“我说的是我的披萨就是我的披萨！”此类无营养的对话，无奈的叹了口气。她觉得她刚刚的气恼简直多此一举，就Dante这三岁孩童的智商和性子，她迟早可以把斯巴达之剑拿到手。

前提是打败Urizen。

\----------------------------------  
Dante和Griffon的关系出奇的不好，即便一人一鸟刚刚见面。

Dante遥远的记忆里还有和这种恶魔狮鹫对打的回忆，有些很爽有些很不愉快。但这只蓝色的鸡见到他的第一面就一个大鹏展翅加低空滑翔然后用爪子和他的脸来了个亲密接触。

“草！”Dante好不容易把Griffon从他的脸上扒拉下来，他的头发被搅合的一团糟，还有他八千块的衣服也刻上了不少印子。蓝鸟飞离他后停歇回了黑发女人抬起的手臂上。V看起来对Griffon突然的攻击也预料不及，但她随即就抿起了唇，Dante看得出她是想掩盖自己的笑意。女人摸了摸雄赳赳气昂昂的鸟的脑袋，像是安慰又像是赞赏，然后偷偷的把它往背后藏了藏。

她以为自己会把这只鸡抓了吃了吗，拜托他还不至于和一只鸟计较。Dante非常不满对方打击报复还试图找靠山的行径，但他又不可能对看起来弱不禁风的委托人动手。

“咳，我很抱歉，我会好好‘教育’Griffon的。”Dante看着V露出假惺惺虚伪的笑，这抹笑容让他莫名的感到肚子疼。女人逗弄着蓝鸟下喙的毛，那只鸟仰起头显出志得意满的样子，他就更不满意了。

他迟早会做一餐鸡汤面条，就用这只鸟做料！

而这次，当他成功把griffon踩在脚下，夺回了自己的披萨，他觉得自己就是披萨之王。不幸的是当他扭头看见V谴责兼痛惜的目光时这份斗志就烟消云散了，殴打委托人的宠物…这实在不是个好的雇员应该做的事。他还指望V给他付尾款的。

“你应该少吃披萨。”V看起来有些犹豫，她看起来是斟酌一番才说出了这番话。

“我喜欢。”Dante耸耸肩，“方便，而且便宜。”

Dante看的出V想继续表达些什么，女人数次张口而后退却，他并不想关心这种事，因此他只是转身，在桌上掀开了披萨盒的盖。

Dante想起听Morrison说过V找到他的时候，递上沾满血的现金，安静而又致命，这个没有身份证明的不明人物也只能找廉价旅馆住，她似乎也不怎么欣赏那样的环境，因此Dante经常可以看到她坐在Devil May Cry的沙发上，等待着Dante说什么时候可以出发。

但时间应该很快了，Dante转转脑子，Lady的弹药准备的差不多了，而Morrison准备的前往RedGrave市的飞机也隔日就到。RedGrave，‘他’真是挑了个好地方。

他咬着披萨再次看向V时，女人垂着头，手里是木条，丝线和蓝色的鸟类羽毛。蓝毛的召唤兽恹恹的瘫在沙发上。

“捕梦网？”对恶魔和民俗还算有些研究的Dante点出了物品的名字，得到了点头的赞同。

“Griffon的羽毛，我想也许会有点用。”V轻声的说道，“它…曾经是非常厉害的魔兽，它的羽毛能震慑住一些不该来的东西。”苍白的女性抬起头，“我想把他给那个孩子。”

Dante没有作声，Nero虽然已经醒了过来，恶魔的血脉也能让他恢复的很快，但Kyrie打电话告诉他Nero也许还需要休养一段时间，这正好给了Dante不让这个小鬼接触这次任务的理由。

希望这个案子过后，能把所有噩梦全都终结。

\--------------------------------  
V并不能说她不信任Dante，毕竟她只能指望Dante能阻止Urizen重蹈覆辙，让一切重归正轨，但Dante一如既往的不着调让她忧心忡忡放心不下。

甚至在直升飞机上她都不能卸下负担，Dante，Urizen，她自己，还有那个孩子…都该何去何从。

“Nero，他是你的孩子吗？”V问出了她一直很想问出的问题。

“什么？Nero？不是，当然不是。”Dante看起来受到了惊吓，这并不在意料之外，V还是感到了一丝失望。

她以为，那个孩子和Dante和Trish有关，她对女性恶魔还有些记忆，能力不错，同类中算的上强大。事实上Lady也不错，V努力从脑子深处抛出这个名字，只是人类…太脆弱了。

半人半魔的同族，V衷心希望他既不要像Dante那样混不吝，看似洒脱实则一无所有，也不要像她一样走上歧路，深陷渊潭自怨自艾。

Qliphoth，魔界的力量之树。

V从机窗外观察到时就觉得有些不妙，粗壮的枝条已经在城市里拔根而起，从蓬勃的姿态来看定是没少吸血而生，这让她为自己感到羞愧哀痛。尤其她本想让Dante在Urizen完全醒来之前就击败他，但想来看来是不可能了。离RedGrave，Qliphoth越近，V对Urizen的感知，与他的联结就越紧密，因此她清晰的了解到，Urizen已经完全醒了。

她听到Dante还在调笑前往Qliphoth的路程如此顺利，几乎没有什么打扰，究竟是旅途本就如此轻松，还是Urizen大开方便之门，就是要让Dante到达树的核心，然后用血缘兄弟的死亡，为自己的王冠加冕？

V感到战栗和恐惧，Urizen以一个城市所有的性命为托去孕育力量的果实，Dante打不赢的，他会死的，而她不能看着Dante去送死。

Qliphoth的臭味不止是肮脏的血液和堆叠的尸体，还有她另一半泯灭腐烂的心灵，他不会像她之前一样对Dante手下留情的。

“Dante，”她叫住自己的兄弟，神情变幻莫测，“计划有变，Urizen醒了，我觉得我们需要更多的帮手。”

“我觉得没有必要。”Dante懒洋洋的说，“如果你怕的话，你可以先在外面歇歇，这种状况对你来说可能太激烈了。”至此，V知道言多无益。

“我知道了，剩下的就交给你们了。”她转身，Shadow在她的脚边汇集成烟雾，忽略了Griffon在耳边的大呼小叫。

\-----------------------------------  
“人家已经走出树了，别看了，看也看不到什么了，蠢货。”Trish拍了Dante背后一巴掌，白发的猎人才从注视中醒过来。

“我没有！”Dante下意识的反驳，即使他并不知道他在反驳什么。他一直注视着V，还是对她一直暗藏的担心？

他从来都很张扬自己的绅士风度，但不得不说这次太过了，超过了他所规定的关系的界线。

“得了吧，”Trish毫不留情的反驳，“你看着那个女人就像只前面吊了根胡萝卜的狗，你就是那条狗。”

“随你怎么说。”Dante无意和Trish争辩，他知道自己争不过她。

“那团影子…？”第一次见识到V能力的Lady提出了疑问，Trish的表情都严肃了起来。

“我第一次看到可以把Griffon和Shadow当召唤宠物一样使的…人。”她停了一会儿才吐出最后一个一眼，“反正你要小心，Dante。那个女人绝对没有看上去那么简单。”

“我知道。”他背着叛逆回答到。Griffon，Shadow，都会让他想到他差点失手的那一刻，Nelo Angelo。同时他更不想忽视的，“我在她身上也感觉到了…Vergil的气息。”当他述说这个名字的时候有一瞬的窒息。得了吧，他告诉自己，又不是You-Know-Who，没什么大不了的。

“真不知道她是什么身份。”Trish思忖着说。

和Griffon和Shadow有关，难道和魔帝Mundus有关吗？Mundus的下属？Mundus的女儿？？又可能和Vergil有关系，女友？老婆？Dante脑子里想着，Nero的妈妈……？他应该叫她嫂子吗？他同时又想起Trish刚才叫醒他的话，不合时宜的想到了Patty给他含泪强推的某些电视剧。

魔帝Mundus败于与斯巴达一族的争战中，但斯巴达的两个儿子同时爱上魔帝的女儿！这到底是人性的缺失还是道德的沦丧！  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈斯巴达你当初欠下的债就由你的儿子来偿还吧！

这到底是什么八点档狗血言情剧，Dante被自己的想象雷翻了。不不不，难道是他失踪多年的老爹不知从那搞出来的女儿！？虽然他很不齿这种行为但也不是不是不可能呀，这样V偶尔显现的白发也有说法了。

所以不是嫂子（sister-in-law）而是妹妹（sister）？妹妹到底应该是什么样的？

Dante想到了Vergil，然后他尝试把一对大胸安在他亲哥的胸口，瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“…Dante，你在干什么？”Lady和Trish看着原地起跳歪着头的猎人。

“我感觉我脑袋里进了水，”Dante虚弱的说，“我要把它们全倒出来。”


	3. Chapter 3

V在教会医院找到了Nero。

“我需要你的帮助，如果你想要救Dante的话。”她直白的告诉这个男孩，事情刻不容缓，她没有更多的时间了。她听着小孩骂骂咧咧控诉Dante不带他一起的行为，皱起了眉。

她不知道Urizen会怎样对待Dante，这才是最让她担忧的。她意识到Urizen并不像她一般有着全部的记忆，一方面这代表他完全成为了力量的化身；另一方面也暗示了如果战败，Dante的结局可能要超出她的想象。

当他们赶到Qliphoth时，V察觉到事情似乎变得更糟糕， 鼻腔里嗅到的鲜血味道愈发浓重，而Nero还是一副无聊的样子，“有Dante在还要我干什么呀。”这个小孩还在气恼Dante的行为，这让她有些好气有些好笑，和她没脑子的弟弟一样，分不清事情的轻重缓急。

“不要低估他。”V警告道，同时她又说，“没有你，我们没有成功的希望。”

她在说完后停顿住了话语，扭过头了，不让Nero看到她空洞惋惜的表情，因为她根本不知道这个孩子能起什么用，她骗了他。

这个小孩做错了什么，要让他来送死。V自嘲的笑了，笑自己即便拥有最大量的人类情感还是掩盖不了那些冷漠残忍的因子。她压根没有指望Nero能派上什么用场，只指望能助Dante一臂之力，给Dante一丝喘息的机会。毕竟她才是对Urizen的实力有最深刻理解的人。Dante都没法完全战胜的那个人，Nero来了有什么用？如果真是这个小孩打败了Urizen，那才是见鬼了。

“上吧，superstar，全靠你了。”Griffon在头顶盘旋着大呼小叫，鼓励着对方。她看到Nero孤疑的眼神，却没法做出任何解释。

看到Nero和Dante的落败…并不是什么预料不到的事，但V直面Urizen的第一面，那份强大的气魄让她的身躯颤抖，骨骼发酸。

逃逃逃逃逃逃逃逃快逃----

“完了！都完了！一切都玩完了！”Griffon聒噪的叫声吵的她头疼。

“V，带Nero走！”她听见Dante的魔人化后的吼声，她的眼珠乱转，无法清醒的聚焦。

快逃快逃快逃快逃快逃快逃----

“Nero，你只是个累赘！”这句话总算让V有些回过神。可笑的是这是因为她偶尔也喜欢用“累赘”这个词形容她的弟弟。她伸出颤抖无力的手想要掰回白发的小孩，被挣扎着甩开。

V强行拖着Nero远离战斗场地，她能感觉Urizen对她和Nero没有战意，如她一般，他只想和Dante打一场，除此之外其他人都是蝼蚁。但现在不是说闲话比较的时候了。

她扣着小孩的脸让他直视自己，绿色和蓝色相对，而Nero的眼睛不住的往Dante的方向瞄。她同样慌乱无措，但年长人就是有年龄经历的优势，“听着，Nero，”即便她自己都不怎么相信，她也要让小孩相信，“如果Dante败了，你就是最后的希望。”她的语音颤抖，说完后才发觉自己说了什么。把打败Urizen的担子压在一个小孩的身上？她怎么做得出来。她苦笑。

突然间她胸口一痛，就像被谁击了一拳，迫使她跪倒在地。Nero的眼睛终于归了位，急忙要来扶起她，被她给推开了。

Urizen…杀了Dante吗？她的手在哆嗦，捂住了自己的心口。我杀了他？

“...V！V！你还好吗？”Nero没有再次上前，只是问她。

“我没事…”她站起来，佝偻着背，Griffon把滚落在地的手杖叼给她，让她得以有个支撑。

“...Dante…”她小声叫到这个名字。

我怎能杀死自己的兄弟。

\------------------------------

“草！”Nero骂道，把拳头狠狠的砸上了音响。Dante…他怎么敢！先是不告诉他他去做了什么，然后又让他临阵脱逃，还叫他‘累赘’！他怎么敢！

“嘿，Nero!音响本来就坏了，别砸了！”他听见Nico的前车厢喊道。

“知道了！”他甩开膀子走到副驾驶位置上，把腿撩到车窗前。

“现在…怎么办？”Nico叼着烟，看着前方群魔乱舞的城市街道，严肃的问道。

“先回Devil May Cry，”Nero添了一句，“V说她会和我们在那儿汇合。”

“那个朋克歌手？”

Nero愣了一会才反应过来Nico说的谁，“对，就她。”

男孩想起V第二次出现在医院的时候，疲惫而严肃，告诉他Dante遇到了险境，她和他都需要他的帮助。

“我可以把你的手臂夺回来。”她告诉他，这是她同意动身的理由之一。

Dveil May Cry奇迹般的有电有水，Nero，Nico，Morrison，还有V坐在沙发上，最终讨论出Nero回教会进行最后的复健，而V留在RedGrave收集情报。

“至少也要等到明天出发。”Nico吐槽到，“整座城市乱成一团糟，我的车都开不回去，明早坐直升飞机回去。”Nero同意了。

讨论结束后Nero在店面后面的练习空地上找到了发呆的V。她听到脚步声，看到他，笑了笑。

“你…跟Dante什么关系？”Nero不自在的问。第一次的时候，也是那个老头子带她到医院来的，Kyrie说，多亏了她，他才能这么快醒过来。

羸弱的女性对这个问题有些惊讶，“我算是他比较亲近的人吧…就某种程度上而言。”她说的很慢，但很坚定。

“你可以和我们一起去教会，这儿不太安全。”这是Nero最开始就想说的，恶魔集聚的地方对一个女性来说的确不太好。

他看到V微微皱起了眉，这个表情淡化了她的柔和温顺，带出了骨子里的高傲和自衿。女人站起来，蓝鸟和黑豹从她双臂上的魔纹剥离，出现在了天空和地面。

“攻击我。”他听见V淡淡的说。

“什么？”Nero一下没想明白。

“我说，攻击我。”V再次扯出半个毫无诚意的笑容，“累·赘。”她一字一顿的吐出了这个词，以此同时，Griffon竖直了翅膀，雷电在空中闪烁，Shadow向他扑来，尾巴变成了利刃。

“草！”Nero不知道怎么就惹到V了，他只好拿出绯红女皇招架。

要他说V的两只宠物的确很厉害，但他很快就发现如果他直接攻击V本人，女人就不得不召唤回其中一只召唤兽撤离，这给了他很大的战斗空间。虽然狮鹫和影豹的攻击并不因受伤而减弱，但他在数次成功击退他们后，这两只动物变成了两团黑色的球。

啪-啪-啪—他收回绯红女皇，V把手杖夹在腰际，轻缓但欣慰的向他鼓掌。

“干得不错，男孩。”她露出真心太多的笑，这让Nero莫名的脸红起来。他并不是一个因为别人的表扬就不可一世的人，但这次是个例外。

V走到失去联系的召唤兽附近，小动物们很快就恢复了本来的模样。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！真是厉害！小鬼！”Griffon叫的很吵，扑腾着翅膀。Shadow懒洋洋的甩着尾巴，Nero发誓他在一头豹子的眼睛里看到了不服气。

“我希望，你今后在和恶魔战斗的时候，也能保持这样的斗志。”V的话语依然很轻。

“我知道，我又不是第一次和恶魔厮杀。”Nero皱了皱眉头。

V摇了摇头，并不赞同他。“这次…大不一样。你或许打败过很多恶魔，但你从没有了解过他们。”她看着Nero，眼睛透过他像是看到了遥远的过去和未来。“Urizen，你很难定义他。在抛弃了所有过去后，他变得比其他恶魔更加纯粹。他是贪婪的，强大的，他也是空虚的…”

“你听上去很了解他。”Nero抓了抓头。

“当然，”V垂下了头，“当然。”


	4. Chapter 4

很多人死了，但她无能无力。

“这都是我的错…”V喃喃的说道，望着遍地狼藉的城市，她只感到灰心丧气。

“嘿，V，你要觉得这些太过激烈的话，可以先离开这座城市。毕竟你和那小子约的是一个月的时间。”Griffon飞在半空中，诚实的述说着事实。

“不。”V干脆利落的拒绝了。她不想离开这儿，仅此而已。

“Urizen正在吸取整个城市的生命力，包括你的。你难道不知道吗？”Griffon抱怨到。它已经好几次劝说V离开这儿了。

她当然知道，毕竟她和Urizen紧密相连。她的半身看来并没有成功杀死Dante，因此陷入了更深重的愤怒之中，无数从魔界解脱的恶魔在这篇人类大地上肆虐，而Urizen根本不管，他只关心他那由人血浇筑的果实，还有埋藏着的打败抑或杀死Dante的最后心愿。

“那你至少可以让这儿的人赶快撤离。”

V再次摇了摇头，“我做不到。”她瑟缩了起来，“我无法命令他们，我也没有时间。”

“天啦V你真是逊爆了！”Griffon大声的叫喊，“这也不行那也不行你到底能干什么？！拜托你别套着个人类的壳子就这么优柔寡断好吗！太糟心了！！”蓝色的大鸟气鼓鼓的盘旋着，然后飞向了高空，离V远远的。她没有管它，她知道它会回来的。

她看到被Qliphoth穿刺高高挂起的尸体，被吸瘪成囊状的人形，空气中弥漫的花粉代表了更多人的逝去。她却什么也做不了。

她想起Nero那个机械师朋友提到的想要给男孩设计机械义手，却苦于找不到合适的材料去承载足够的能量。她无法做到更多，但她也能提供一些帮助。那只手也有她的错在。

我不能做到更多了。

等她再次看到Nero的时候，这个小孩完美的击败了Goliath，看来义手发挥的不错，可喜可贺。不过居然那么轻易的就把果实的存在给吐露了出来，Urizen找下属的本事看来真的不怎样。

不过她也半斤八两，到现在也只能依靠Nero一个人去硬抗她的半身。

她亲手处决了Goliath，倒也不是想抢Nero的功劳什么的。既然知道果实，这个光长个头不长脑袋的二愣子说不定会知道更多。

“V，你到底是谁。”Nero的问题连她自己也无法回答，她是脆弱残缺羸弱的的半身，是失去力量渴望救赎的幻影。

\--------------------------------------  
“所以，你的义手研究进展迅速？”留在教会修养训练的Nero看着捧着自己作品不住赞叹的Nico。

“简直不能再顺利了！”Nico亲了一口机械模具，而Nero比出了一个无法忍耐的表情。“多亏了V，她给我找来了相当棒的材料！”

“谁，V？”Nero这才注意到了Nico提到的名字，“她有过来？我怎么不知道？”

“不，她没有。”Nico给他解释道。“我提到我在研究给你用的义手，她就主动提出可以帮忙，给我寄过来一大堆恶魔材料。”

“嘿，你之前的存料不都是我给弄来的吗，怎么快就把我的功劳给忘了？”Nero有些不服气。

“你怎么能跟V比！”Nico大呼小叫了起来，“V的眼光和口味比你好太多了好吗！她给我寄来的都是最好的！最好的你懂吗！而你，哼，你每次甩我的有一半都是垃圾，还要我自己挑挑拣拣。”

“切。”Nero撇了撇嘴，他在心里默默的感谢V的帮助，虽然他很不喜欢Nico的倒戈，说好的哥们呢？

“她是个很好的人。”在一旁静静看着他们打闹的Kyrie出声了，Nero看向她。Kyrie起身打开电视，有一个频道24小时不间断的播报RedGrave的情况进展。他有时也会看，不过看起来情况只是越来越糟糕。

“在这。”Kyrie指着屏幕中的一个小点，如果不是Nero好歹见过V几面，他根本认不出来这是V。瘦弱的女人在城市里穿梭，有时看得出是刻意避开了镜头，但Nero知道她在干什么，把人从Qliphoth上解救出来，即使有些人还尚有余息，而有些人早已死去。

“如果不是我见过她，我也认不出来。”Kyrie轻和的说道。“她太神秘了，离每个人都很远，谁会想到她留在那种地方救人呢。”

Nero看着电视默不作声。

V，你到底是谁，又是怎样的人？

Nero单手调试着自己的武器，他虽然不喜欢自己之前那只鬼手，但要说少一只手的确不太方便。但他幸好有Kyrie，有Nico，还有V。现在他只需要操心那个命硬的老头子了。

Dante，希望你不要死的那么快。不然我可没兴趣背负着你的命打下去。你叫我“累赘”的话儿我还没给你好好报答了。

等到他按照约定见到捧着书念着诗慢慢悠悠踱步来的V，心里还是松了一口气，看起来没有大碍，恶魔们也没给她造成什么麻烦，真是太好了。遇到Angelos的骑士时他还和V第一次并肩作战，见识到了这个女人在战斗中无比狂暴的模样。要他说，V上次和他打看来是手下留情了的，不然这次女人怎么踹那些Scude Angelos的屁股这么熟练简直像是有深仇大恨一样。

听到V说自己的过去也是一件很有趣的事，他从来不知道V就是本地人。女人蹲下抚摸儿童木马的表情恍如隔世。

偶尔，偶尔，Kyrie整理出Credo的遗物的时候，她会停下手里的工作，坐在椅子上，一遍一遍的抚摸着。Nero撞见过几次，他每次只敢远远的避开，怨恨自己的无力，忏悔自己的罪过。

V的神情被垂下来的头发遮住。Nero害怕她会不会就这样哭出来，因为有时候Kyrie就是这样的。

“我必须要找到魔剑Sparde。”他听见V低沉的声音说。

“什么？”Nero皱起了眉，他知道那把剑，Dante的东西，“相信我，这可不是个好主意。你也…没法使用它。”先不说Dante是死是活，就现在这种混乱的状况，谁知道那把剑在哪个旮旯。

“我会找到的。”V笑了笑，带着理所当然的暗示，“我可能不会用，但你，Nero，”女人的手放在Nero的肩上，“你是一大助力。”

Nero感到了被鼓舞的情绪，那种被信赖，依靠的感觉从来就让他非常的富有使命感。

“我会尽力的”。他说道，但他还是添了一句，“我会努力的，我还没怎么用过斯巴达之剑，之前我阎魔刀也用的不好。”

为了给Dante报仇，拯救这座城市的人不再让悲剧发生，报复那个下三滥的偷他的手的混账，也不为让V这么一个好人不再掺和到这些血腥的事情中来，他必须得努力。

一切都是Urizen的错。

\-------------------------------------  
于V而言，一路上的旅途甚至是无聊的，Nidhogg质问她怎么敢躲开时，她价值啼笑皆非，这个笨的和猪一样的寄生虫又是谁给的胆子来挑战斯巴达之子？不过Urizen招募了Malphas还是让她有些吃惊，这个以自己的三头美貌谁也瞧不起的女恶魔居然开始给别人打下手？稀奇，总不会是看上Urizen了吧。V都佩服能想到这点的自己。而Scude Angelos，她绝对，绝对不想再看见这些家伙第二面。连这种恶魔都愿意招募的Urizen果然脑子已经被果实给弄坏了。

而Dante，Dante，他一直，一直，就是那么好运。

V的身上还粘着厮杀过后恶魔残留的血，这些黏糊糊的液体让她的人类皮肤并不舒坦，浑身难受。斯巴达之剑，她光是抬起它就已经很费力了。果然如她所料，她无法使用这把剑。

她本来的打算就是看能不能用斯巴达之剑去激活Nero的魔人血统。那个孩子的魔人气息被掩埋的很深，但这并不代表稀薄，只是男孩不想去接受它。

就和她愚蠢的弟弟一样，拒绝了唾手而得的力量。天真。

V并没有忘记小孩说的有关阎魔刀的话，她的刀她自己最了解。能用阎魔刀的人，即便只是寄存…果然Nero就是Dante欠的债吧！居然还否认！她还信了！Dante这个人渣！

斯巴达之剑也根本不是下落不明，而是为了隐藏Dante的踪迹！除了染了一身血落了一层灰什么事都没有！

她扔下手杖，拖着魔剑挪到Dante身旁。

“如果你能击败Urizen…”你就能纠正我的错误，赎回我的罪，我也不必数次的欺骗Nero，把所有重担压在一个小孩身上。

“如果你从没有存在过…”那妈妈就不会死，我也不会被抛弃，一个人在魔界度过这么多年，到现在落入这个进退两难的境地。

但是你都没有！

Griffon扑打着翅膀，V抬起Sparda，义务反顾的刺了下去。

此刻，Dante睁开了眼睛。

\--------------------------------------  
虽然这个团队不太完美，但Nero和Nico都在努力让一切事情变得更好。

再次清扫完树根把样品带给Nico，Nero说起他对V的见解。

“她说她和Dante的关系很复杂很紧密而且她居然还能察觉到斯巴达之剑的存在，果然吧，她和Dante…”

“你们这些臭男人。”Nico不满的说，“Dante和Trish还有Lady的关系我觉得就不一般，好吧，现在又出来一个V。”她对V的观感还是很好的，忍不住为她抱不平。

“不要地图炮好吗，我对Kyrie是一心一意的。”Nero赶紧申明。救了裸身的Lady后他被Nico告状的话有些敏感。

“我听见有人在说我。”Lady扔下铲子，伸了个懒腰。

Nero没做声，他并不习惯在背后说别人坏话，何况八卦这件事太小女生了。

“我听到你们在说什么了的。”Lady耸肩，“我和Dante没什么关系，只是因为一些事，我欠了他一笔人情债，很大的一笔。Trish？她长得像Dante半个妈，Dante虽然很混蛋但某些事情上还是很有节操的。对，你们应该都看见过，Dante桌上的那副小画像。那就是他的妈妈。”

“好吧，我很抱歉Lady，希望你不要介意。”Nico抖了抖抽了一半的烟。

“没事，”Lady洒脱的说，“我也不喜欢和Dante编排一些奇奇怪怪的关系，他真的是…越老越邋遢。他就不能刮刮他的胡子吗？明明我第一次见到他的时候他还是帅哥的。不过说起来那时候他的穿衣风格就很糟糕。”Lady把手隆起，悄悄的对着Nero和Nico说。Nero对他自己在紧张战斗中还在听八卦这件事很不齿，但他就是忍不住想听听老混蛋年轻的时候是怎么样的。

“他上面只穿了一件大衣！还不扣扣子！他以为每个人都爱看他的八块腹肌吗？你看他现在还敢露肚子吗？”

Nero回想起从他银行卡里刷走的披萨和草莓圣代，摇了摇头。

“所以V就是Dante的…”Nico竖立起食指。

“女朋友！/女儿！”

“……”Nero强硬的直起脖子，勇敢的迎接Nico笑的直不起腰的手指和Lady忍俊不禁的表情。

“Ne…Nero，你..是怎么想到女儿这种关系的？”Lady的声线中带着笑意。

“好吧，就是我觉得…V对Dante的态度，其实很亲近，很包容，虽然她自己不承认。”Nero向后缩了缩。

“那你是没看到Dante看V的眼神。”Lady甩了甩她的短发，摇头，“他被吸引住了。懂吗。吸引住了。Trish跟我说Dante现在就是看到了肉骨头的狗，我觉得没错。”

“啊，是吗？”Nero很难想象Dante被迷的神魂颠倒的模样。

“他只是装的很冷静而已。”Lady笑了起来，随后笑容淡了下去，“毕竟我见过，当他的目光真正追寻某个人的时候，他是怎么样的。那个时候…”

Nero没有等到Lady的下一句话，因为又有几个不怕死的恶魔从角落钻了出来。他一边战斗一边想着Dante还有V的年龄差距。

Dante果然是个渣！


	5. Chapter 5

Dante做了一个不算美好的梦：他的妈妈，将他关进壁橱，怀着忧伤绝望的神情告诉他藏好，然后反身在门外被杀害；他的哥哥，带着伤站在大雨中与他刀刃相向，最后向下跌去，他没能拉住他的手；在高塔上，他把Rebellion刺入黑骑士的体内，Mundus愚昧的仆人发出痛苦的哀嚎，他差点就亲手杀死了他。

雨一直在下，噩梦一直都在，没有终结，而恶魔从不哭泣。

他昏迷的那一瞬间，左眼印着Urizen的爬满藤蔓面波澜无惊的面容；现在他被惊醒，右眼映照出V疲惫憎恶的脸。这两个形象莫名的重合了起来，即便他们外貌上是如此的大相径庭。

“哦，我还以为你要杀了我呀。”Dante撑着腰爬起来，调笑道。

V同样一屁股很没形象的坐在地上，“这是个最有效的，可以叫醒你的办法了。”

是吗？Dante活动了一下身子，可以是被捅习惯了吧。但听到V把Nero也拉进来的时候，他就很不爽了。

“大人的事不是这个小孩能插手的！”Dante同样知道Urizen的强大，不需要V来提醒两次，这就是他不愿牵扯Nero的原因。他对这个男孩可是背负着比想象中要大的责任的！他拔起斯巴达之剑就要开路，V在喊他？听不见！他不太对女人发脾气，但Nero，Nero是特殊的。

他第一次见到Nero就有熟悉的感觉，这小子说“scum”的语气，偶尔拨弄头发的方式，还有阎魔刀，种种的因素甚至可以让他原谅第一次见面Nero的那套飞踹。他不敢对任何人说他的怀疑和猜测，毕竟要是再失望一次呢？他揉着Nero毛绒绒的脑袋，看着男孩皱起的眉头和严肃的神情，就总是想抚平它。这一切直到V的出现，神秘的黑发女人告诉他为之战斗的理由，your(U) reason(rizen)? Urizen? Vergil？他见到了Urizen，虽然恶臭呀污秽呀不是他老哥的style，可那说话方式，那高高在上的语气，一听就是加了混响的某个人。要说，这次的见面方式可是逊毙了，但不管Vergil变成什么样，做了什么，都应该是要他来阻止，去修正，容不得别人插手，不管是Nero还是V。

\-------------------------------------------  
Nero并派不上很大用场。V对欺骗Nero这件事感到愧疚，但在Dante面前，她还是能直言这个看法。

恶魔猎人中算的上强大了，但还是很弱，真不知道Dante怎么教他的，打架的方式和Dante一样莽，而且花里胡哨，什么射出两个子弹的枪，弄得像个发动机的大剑，在她看来都是不务正业，不够纯粹的表现。更别说拒绝本来就有的魔人的力量了。简直愚蠢。她并不能指望让Nero去挑战Urizen，那是让他送死。击败Urizen的，只有也只能是Dante。

她同Dante简单描述了下这一个月的经过，比如Nero的义手，盘踞整座城市的Qliphoth，还有他们准备做什么。Qliphoth的树根现在已经不需要管了，她忙活了一天也只是想先拖住Nero，现在Dante醒了，他得继续他的任务。

虽然希望渺茫，但也只有Dante能做到阻止她。还有…

“等等，我还没说完…”V看着Dante轻易的举起魔剑就要离开，她还有一些猜测。

但身体突然的虚弱让她瞬间栽倒，连Griffon都惊讶到了。

Dante看了她一眼，只交代她留下来休息。他生气了？V有些糊涂？因为她叫上了Nero？哦她从来不知道Dante这么有家人爱。

她低头看着她的手，一些细碎的尘沫掉落下来，就像Qliphoth的花粉一样。

果实…就要成熟了。她和Urizen并不是孰强孰弱的关系，而是恶魔的一方越完整，人类的一方存在就越稀薄。

Dante！Griffon听到她心底的呐喊，难得不多话，展开翅膀去追寻男人的步伐。

她拄着手杖紧跟着对方，看到Dante抱着…赤裸的Trish？男人也注意到了她，直接把女恶魔放在地上就要继续赶路。V在心里发狠，她怎么不知道她弟弟连听人说话都不愿意了！

“Dante你个笨蛋！”给我慢点！V直接把手杖掷了出去，虽然她因此一个踉跄再次跌倒在地上，但她确信她有准确击中她该死的弟弟的头，确保他没有溜的比兔子还快。

“如果…你有遇到Urizen，”她咳嗽着，坐在地上，没有手杖支撑他甚至爬不起来，“注意那些藤蔓，那些是输送人血的管道，Urizen通过它们获得力量…以及孕育果实。如果你及早把它们斩断的话，虽然不会有很大影响，至少可以延缓Urizen的进化。”她能告诉Dante的，也只有这些情报了。

Dante站在她面前，还在揉着脑袋，嘟哝着说她下手真重。V看着他漫不经心的模样，只想把手杖捅进他脑袋看看他大脑是不是只有三岁儿童大小。

猎人把手杖交还给了她，V颤抖的手勉强握住，在站起来时又差点摔倒，Shadow本已出现在她背后来承接她，Dante伸出手托了她一把让她站直。她又开始咳嗽起来。

“Nero没事，我能感觉到。”V顺了顺气。那些小恶魔不是什么大碍，跟着男孩一路她大概也了解了他的实力，Urizen招募的手下或许会给他带来一些麻烦，但他能够解决，只要不遇到另一个她，小孩就是安全的。“我会看着Trish，你上前。”她知道这个女恶魔对Dante有意义。

Trish醒了，她本来就是恶魔，并不需要休息很长时间，Urizen也并没有折磨她的想法。要V说，Mundus真是会搞事，这份无比熟悉怀恋的面容，连心志坚定的她都忍不住恍惚。女恶魔看向她，然后发出了惊奇的轻呼，她想Trish认出来了这些魔纹，毕竟这个从魔戒来的生物，还曾经是Mundus的手下。

这些…魔纹，用来操控一个人。可谓是她在Mundus手下唯一还学到的一些有用的东西了。这个混账用魔纹来禁锢她的神智，现在她却要用这些知识来确保自己的存在，让自己继续活在这幅身体里。

“你究竟是谁。”女恶魔警惕的问。

我是沉入深渊的奥菲利娅，只有死亡才能接受我的不幸；我是失去了一切的幻影，危难是我前半生的主题。

\--------------------------------------  
Dante…自从他小时候逃离之后，他就在也没回来过Redgrave这个地方了。所以说，Urizen真是挑了个好地方。以及看到Cavaliera Angelo，哦，这身装束真是眼熟，pro版本的黑骑士？他老哥真是知耻而后勇的典范呀。

救出Trish，被V的手杖直接怼到了腰上，Dante只想骂人，他急着去查看Nero，可不能让这个小子提前对上Urizen。但看到撞撞跌跌的V，他又不忍心，现在他是真的怀疑V有什么魔力了，能让他这么灰心丧气。

要说，V的情报有用又没用，Urizen那个性子有什么变化吗？力量（power），力量呀（powerful），从来就是这一套。他只需要拿出原来的那套法子，狠狠的和他打一架，然后把他揍翻在地就行了。但能知道Nero没事，让他放下心来。果然是神奇的感知能力。

他看着V簌簌掉渣的手，还有眼角开裂的瓷纹，倒是皱起了眉，“你还好吗？”他问道，V只是摇了摇头。Dante懊恼自己忘了，这个女人从来就不是那种多话的性格。

等一切结束后，Dante想着，我一定得弄清楚你到底是谁。

\----------------------------------  
V坐在倒塌的混凝土柱上，她想她的妈妈会理解的，在她最糟糕的时候，她只能被迫分离自己，她并没有想变成Urizen，也并没有想屠杀一个城市，更不想毁灭自己唯一的弟弟。

她想要的，从来就是她童年时候的那个小家，她，Dante，妈妈，还有父亲。她不是由鲜血，仇恨和钢铁构成的，她赖以生存的是那些羁绊和爱。

Trish的转身离去，让她觉得自己永远也不会被原谅了。她再次茫然无措，在认识到自己的错误和脆弱后。

她只是不想那么早离去。

Griffon，她用来追寻Dante的第三只眼。在她心有余而力不从的当下，她希望Griffon能帮忙看着她没脑子的弟弟。用断了的Rebellion捅自己的肚子，真是有想法。当Dante吸收了魔剑，V又开始咬牙。

永远，永远那么顺利，Dante！同一个地方，她濒临崩溃，失去力量；而Dante，变得更强大？这到底是什么力量以及狗屎运！

\-----------------------------  
然后Urizen又跑了？Dante简直不服气，猩红的晶体变成阎魔刀可算是确认了他的想法，他永远都搞不清他老哥到底想要干什么！

“那个垃圾王跑哪去了？Urizen到底想要搞什么？”他很生气，而且他确定V知道答案，他就是这么确定的。

“你…没资格教训我！”V看着他，气喘吁吁，她的脸上开裂出更多的纹路让她显得更加虚弱，但她上挑起眼，瞪视Dante的模样，让男人莫名其妙的退缩发慌。

“所以Urizen就是个混蛋。”Dante不忿的抱怨，“你如果有还有什么情报就赶快说，我还有事情要做。”Dante也被激起了火气，可能是V那蔑视的眼神太熟悉了。

Dante环视了一圈，发现所有人都是苛责的目光，好像他干了什么天大的坏事一样，尤其是Trish和Nero。“没有了，Dante。去完成你的任务，登上树的顶端，没了。”V的双手交叠在手杖上，她的脊背弯下，额头搁在手背上。在Dante的眼中V更加的稀薄了，这让他心软了下来。

“哈，抱歉。”Dante抓了抓刘海，“恩，就是你总会让我想到一个人，我和他关系不怎么好。”男人的手插在腰上，“不过我当然知道你不是他了，如果他知道我把一个女生看成他，他可能会杀…了…我…吧……”Dante说不下去了，他看到V抬起了头，没有了那副清淡柔和的表情，女人的脸是带着笑的，不过她的眼神里有的是寒冰。

“Dante，”她叫着男人的名字，歪了歪头，Dante在头脑风暴中居然还开了下小差，觉得V挺可爱的。

“去·死。”V的直拳快而迅速，直接把Dante掀翻在地。她一下就从柔弱的美人变成了战士，突然爆发的力量连Dante也无法抵挡，或者说不想抵挡。


	6. Chapter 6

看到Nero健健康康的还是很不错的一件事的，V知道她无法阻止这个男孩，就凭他体内也流淌着的斯巴达的血，她就知道这个孩子不会听任何劝告，就和Dante一样。既然如此，还不如同意他一起去，只要不让他正面对上Urizen就好。而看着Nero和Dante争论的时刻，那些活力和小小的愤怒，她会永远把它记在心里。

她也有她的任务，看着Dante总结这一切，将她的恶魔面同自身再度融合在一起，不然的话，两方都是烟消云散的结果。

再度和和两人分散后，她的路途艰辛了很多，Griffon和Shadow的自主度越来越高，这并不是代表她对它们的掌控力降低了，而是她的魔力逃逸到了一个极限，她的力量正在消散。遇到了Malphs？这真是一个糟糕的见面，她的身体破碎到不成样，而她要再次一个个解放她的魔兽们。

Griffon，Shadow，还有Nightmare，她与它们并肩作战，可不代表她喜欢或者亲近它们。她在分离自己的时候削去了自己的人类面，同时还有她被迫服从于Mundus的历史。这些魔兽是她无能、被操控的噩梦，她憎恶着那段过去，永远不想见到它们。但世事难料，这些噩梦如今却成了她唯一的武器。何其可笑。

Malphs看到了她，天啦…V的背紧靠着石壁，四肢僵硬。Griffon靠在她乏力的手臂旁，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着她。它感受到了她的恐惧，安静了下来并想安抚她。V的心中只有恐惧，Malphs，她现在的实力根本打不过她，这个女恶魔在她作为Nelo Angelo的时候就声名远扬，以恶心和残忍著称，致力于折磨每一个她抓到的猎物，从生理到心理。直到她意外把自己和一只恶魔鸟融合，才消停了一段时日。

V闭上了眼睛，极力压低自己的呼吸，即便知道这并无作用。Malphs会找到她的，很快……

“注意点，甜心。”一声枪响，V的双腿在痉挛后放松下来。

Nero，好孩子。

\-------------------------------  
Sparda的族裔，什么意思？Dante的那把剑？Nero皱着眉头看着张牙舞爪的女恶魔，噫，魔界的审美果然不能让人苟同。

Griffon叼着V飞了下来，Nero看着极度虚弱的女人，实在是很担心。所以说承受不了就不要来了嘛，如果V真的出了什么差错，Dante和Nico估计都会伤心的。

“谢谢，Nero。我欠你一次。”

Nero才不管谁欠不欠他的，“你需要休息，V。你的身体…”他忧心忡忡，他第一次遇到这种情况，V的身体就像油画上开裂的色块，他害怕她就这么崩解开来。

女人支撑不住自己的身体，半跪在地上，他拉住她的半只手臂，而V扯住了他的衣角，“我拜托你，Nero。”她的神情悲伤恳求道让Nero心碎，他也不知道自己怎么就糊涂的答应了下来。

她真的很轻。Nero的脑子里胡思乱想，他的身体支撑着V的半边身体，Griffon也拱着它的召唤师，Nero很小心的不要让自己的手死扣着女人的腰。她到底还能撑多久？

\--------------------------------------------------------  
我也想要被保护，被人所爱。但我的人生永远孤寂，路途满是荆棘。

“我知道你有很多疑问。”V很轻很慢的说，男孩的头立刻转了过来，“刚才那个恶魔说的斯巴达族裔，为什么Dante要阻止你，这些事情，我都可以告诉你。”她露出了一个虚弱的笑。

她的时间不多了，如果一切都正常发展的话，她和这个男孩此后也不会再有很大的交集。

“从来没有什么Urizen，只有一个误入歧途的人。他是Dante的同胞兄弟，他们都是Sparda的儿子。而你有Sparda的血脉，你知道这代表什么吗？”

“我是Dante的…兄弟的…？”V看见Nero皱着眉头，即便脸上并不明显，她知道他心里一定在天人交战。

“不，他的兄弟没有孩子。”V否认了这个说法，摇了摇头。然后她看到男孩的五官似乎都漂移了一下，她体贴的给了他一些整理的时间。这其实和她的话题并无关系。

“Urizen的真名是…Vergil。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
所以，他老哥搞这么大乱子，就为了吃个苹果，换套外观？Dante的新魔剑刺入了Urizen心口的大眼睛，切割出一个完美的“一”字。

“我真是永远想不清楚你想干什么。”Dante看着躺倒在地上，身躯比他大了几倍的恶魔吐槽道。他老哥居然记忆都不完整了，这算什么呀。变恶魔还会老年痴呆？

“Dante…”恶魔的气息微弱，却依然保持着平静，“这…从来不是结束…”

！

Dante心头一震，提着剑冲过去，半路中就发现Urizen的身躯迅速覆盖上白石灰的颜色，就像他杀死的那些恶魔一样……庞大的恶魔瞬息间摧枯拉朽般崩溃，留下白色的沙。

Vergil…死了？

Dante扛着魔剑，只觉得有千钧重。Vergil…死了？

“Dante！”Nero的喊声勉强让他回过神。“你们慢了两步。”他花了好几秒才找回自己的声音。

“你…杀了他？你杀了Urizen？”V被Nero放下来，撑着手杖，瞪大了眼睛看着他，满是不可思议。

“不…我不是…我没有…”Dante也还处于恍惚状态，这一切发生的太快了。不应该是他打败了他老哥，然后把他揍醒这个流程吗？怎么…Urizen就死了？

“你杀了他…”V声音逐渐低沉下来，咳嗽了起来，“你搞砸了一切…”

一阵罡风卷起，Dante熟悉的感觉又来了。那些白色的灰块飞扬在空中，魔力从中倾泻了下来，游走在地面上，向着V的方向爬去。

风尘中Dante看不清V和Nero那边发生了什么，他只能听见V镇定自若的说：“Nero，杀了我。”而Nero发出难以置信的“什么！？”

“Nero，如果我完全吸收了这些魔力，我就会变成第二个Urizen，那个残忍暴虐的恶魔，这会带来更多的灾难。”女人的声音轻柔了下来，像是劝服又像是诱惑，“Nero，孩子，杀了我…”

不行，不能这样！Dante在心里呐喊，而他的确也这样喊出来了，“V，你不能这样，V！”他无法赶过去，即便他们距离并不远，因为Griffon和Shadow倒戈阻拦在了他面前。

“Vergil！！”他终于喊出了这个名字，这个既属于Urizen，又属于V的名字，“你不能让Nero做这件事！Vergil！Nero，Nero他是你的……”Dante的声音卡壳了，他听见枪响的声音，随即自Vergil处爆发出来的蓝色冲击波把他和Nero都掀出了几米远。

自天上而来的蓝色光柱照亮了那个站立着的人影，和Dante同样的白发，蓝色绣金纹的风衣，握着那把家传的阎魔刀。

“Vergil…”Dante一屁股坐在地上，什么都不想管了，他想哭又想笑，“你回来了…”

我没有杀死你，我们又见面了，老哥。

\-----------------------------------------  
V的手搭在Nero的手上，年轻的猎人想控制住自己的颤抖，他失败了，V微笑着看着他。他第一次觉得V的笑怎么这么讨厌。

他怎么能杀死她！

“Nero，孩子，动手吧。”她轻轻的说，“还记得我和你对打的那几次吗，就想开枪吧。”

Dante在风暴外大呼，他根本听不见，他眨着酸涩的眼睛，他知道他要做什么。

V一直直视着他，直到他的手指放在扳机上。

“谢谢，Nero，最后一次骗你了…”他在枪响后听到V最后一句话？什么？骗了我什么？

然后他瞬间被掀翻，再次爬起来时，女人不见了，而是一个他不认识的，但他觉得和Dante很像的中年男人。‘Vergil。’他听见Dante这样说道。

V呢？V去哪了？

他看着Dante被打回来，男人用他无比眼熟在梦里回忆多遍的姿势划开空间，离开了。

“谢谢，Nero。”男人这样对着男孩说，语气从来就没有变过，只是多了一份冷静自持。

“V呢？他就是Vergil的话那V去哪了？”

“她。回归自身了。”什么意思？所以这就是V的谎言？自己死去，换来Vergil的归来？他压根就不知道这个男人是谁好吗！还有就是这个人偷走了自己的手！

“靠！”Nero烦躁的说，反正他知道还要一场硬仗要打，“我不会让你一个人去干他的！”

“你不懂，Nero。”

“我怎么不懂！”

“他是你父亲！”

Nero觉得他今天是在参加认亲大会吗！“V，说你才是我的…额…额…”

“我不是！我一直有做好安全措施的！”Dante看起来比他受到了更大的惊吓，激烈的辩驳到，“阎魔刀之前被你吸引好吗！我第一次见到你的时候就有感觉，看到阎魔刀的反应我就基本确定了！”

“Vergil，他是你的父亲。”Nero基本相信了一大半，他看见Vergil的时候就知道，他自己…真的长得很像那个男人…阎魔刀被那个男人拿着，那把刀却还在和他打招呼。这样说很奇怪，一把刀和他打招呼，这可能是他曾经拥有过它的缘故。

所以他会觉得V很好，他亲近她……

“但，但是，”Nero的脑袋一团浆糊，“如果那个男的是我的父亲，那V，V不是女的吗？？V回归了Vegil本身？？我母亲又是谁？？”

“别问我我不知道！”Dante努力在Nero面前装大人的脸也崩溃了，“我不知道为什么V是个女的！我万分确定我妈生的是我和我哥！”


	7. Chapter 7

大地在陷落，而Dante在上行。

一路上就像再次回到了莫雷岛。Griffon，Shadow还有nightmare，他哥哥的噩梦，何尝又不是他的噩梦，时光荏苒，他们都不再是从前的样子了。

他老哥都这么大岁数了，还在耿耿于怀几十年前发生的事，妈妈没有偏爱哪一个，她谁都爱，只是他小时候比较调皮捣蛋，Eva不得不把很多注意力放在他身上，而Vergil是比较省心的那一个。这一点等到Nero到了他身边的时候他才体会到，要时刻注意一个小孩实在是一件费心费力的事，即便Nero已经成年，连女朋友都有了。他这些年来也有打探到恶魔的一些远古消息，快30年前掉落至魔界的斯巴达小孩，靠着一把刀杀出了一条血路。他那时在干什么呢？虽然背着比他自己还大的剑，他至少还活在人类的社会，而不是日日夜夜都被追杀折磨辗转。

 

“Vergil！”Dante伸出了手，“把yamato给我。”

“你想要的话，就得自己来拿。”Vergil站起来转过身，露出他一贯高傲的笑，Dante为这种熟悉的感觉发自内心的欢欣。有些东西总是没变的。

Vergil完全没意识到Nero是他儿子倒是Dante没有想到的，真是…令人印象深刻，特别是想到当初V ‘污蔑’他Nero是他儿子的时候。他魔人化抬起新魔剑，同对面蓝色的魔人同时举起了武器，但是他们都知道，这次，和以往都不一样了。

金铁之器还未相撞就被阻止了，Dante的魔人化在惊讶中解除，Ne…ro????

\---------------------------------------------  
Vergil坐在Qliphoth的顶端，望着天边的云。V在生命的最后一刻选择了另类的自戕，拒绝了Urizen的侵占，而是强迫双方融合，这才让他重新出现在了这个世间。

Nero，他会想到这个男孩，可能是Dante的孩子，如果没有他，V不可能平安的到达果实制造的幻境里，也没法顺利的结束自己的存在。他并不习惯称呼自己的人类面为另一个个体，但阎魔刀运作是肯定是出了什么差错，才让他的人性半身如此‘特殊’。V喜欢那个同样白发，有着魔人血脉的小孩，这份喜爱在融合后并没有消失，Vergil同样感受到了这份浅浅的欣赏，温柔的像是躺在毛茸茸的云上一样。这种体会…真是很久没有出现过了，从他年幼时坠入魔界，胸口插着阎魔刀被钉在墓碑上，认识到力量的重要性后，就再也没有体会到了。

Dante一如既往的找上门来，Vergil勾起了嘴角，从小开始，他和Dante就是在战斗中度过的，他的童年回忆大多和战斗有关，相信他弟弟也是如此。他们喜欢用战斗去交流，去解决问题，如果有分歧出现？用拳头说话。

“Nero，是我的孩子？”Vergil以为Dante又开始用他不成器的障眼法，但看来事实上并非如此。阎魔刀握在手上，Vergil知道他的手心濡湿了，他想知道答案，又逃避这个现实。

“没错，笨蛋。”他的弟弟现在也有胆子来嘲讽他的哥哥了。Vergil看得出他相当愉快，在告诉自己这个埋藏已久的事实。

真的，真的太久了。很多年前，他抢夺Dante的项链失败，然后自愿落入魔界，挑战Mundus失败，被控制操纵，直到再次被Dante击败，他才重新找回自己的神智。这期间的大部分时间他的意识就是模糊不清的，更别说什么时间观念了，在他身体濒临崩溃之际，更是需要长时间的沉睡，才能换来短暂的活动时间。直到看到了Dante不刮胡子的邋遢样子，他才对时间有了些概念。

然后…Nero？？这是什么强大的力量！?

Vergil频频招架，男孩的攻击快而迅猛，带着不知名的委屈和辛酸，年长的男人察觉到了这些，这让他不自觉的心软。从某一方面来说，的确是他对不起这个孩子。

除了是谁教的他儿子这么多脏话！Dante？等一切结束后他一定要找他算账！

他必须得承认，Nero的力量很强，非常的强，男孩接受了自己的血脉和力量，同时能很好的运用它。斯巴达家的人总是在不断超越自己的父辈，这非常的好。

他和Dante决定先一起去解决Qliphoth树根的问题，算是达成了共识。他其实一个人就可以的，但Dante在他提出建议之前就拍板了所有决定，而他并不打算插话。Dante飞升纵跃的样子，不像是前往险恶的魔界，而是去参加什么party一样。真是难以理解。

Vergil侧身看着被打翻半跪在地上的Nero，从怀中拿出了他之前一直拿着的诗集，他本想一扔了之的，但他的手悬在了半空，他被小孩惋痛的眼神感染了，他消失已久的人类之心浮出了水面。

年长的男人走近他年轻的子裔，把书交放在了男孩面前，“拿好，下次我会再拿回来。”他起身离去。

“父…父亲！”Vergil听见Nero喊着，战斗中男孩也是这么喊，然后反手用阎魔刀捅了他。他看了Nero最后一样，还是不忍心男孩迷茫慌张，却又不知道说些什么的样子。

“V…”Vergil停顿了一下，还是决定用他人类面的名字来指代，“她很喜欢你。这也是她选择你的原因。”选择你作为她的依靠，选择你送她上路。

他跳下树冠。

\------------------------------------------------  
Dante在前往树根的路上吹着不成调的口哨，全然不顾他旁边老哥想揍他的脸色。没有现代便利社会的生活固然是有些无聊，但他跟着他老哥，他就很开心。他们打架，战斗；Vergil对魔界比他熟悉太多，他知道去哪找食物，什么可以吃什么不可以吃，去哪休息，往哪儿走。Dante呢？Dante他什么都不用做，他只要负责看着他老哥就行。

“我都不知道魔界还有外卖。”Dante小声的吐槽道。他们离树根还有一段距离，但接连的战斗让半魔都有些吃不消，决定修整一番。他们停留在了一颗像是吸血鬼片场的枯枝大树下。

“你不知道的东西还有很多。”Vergil简单的介绍到。他非常熟练的用红魔石给在Dante眼中长得像鸭子的恶魔付款，拿走它脖子上挂着的食物口袋，然后坐上石头，周围的恶魔没有一个敢上前，Dante饶有兴趣的环视着，手肘捅了捅他哥的腰，“他们怎么都不上来？”

Vergil波澜无惊的扫视了一遍，Dante发现小型的恶魔们逃窜开来，而另一些比较大的恶魔，哦，他们早就被兄弟两砍死了。“之前我在这个地段带过几次，有些没长脑子的恶魔闻到斯巴达的气息就想扑上来。”Vergil的手搭在阎魔刀上。

“然后呢？”Dante追问道。

“然后他们就成了提款机。”Vergil对着幼弟扯出一个嘲讽的笑。Dante发现他哥居然还讲了一个笑话，虽然很冷，他还是也笑了起来。他想起Morrison说起的V付的钱，貌似就是从别人那儿打劫过来的。

“魔界除了某些特殊交易物品，一般都是用红魔石结算。”Vergil换回了他那说教的，冷漠的语气。Dante拨弄着手心的魔力石头，从来没发现它们还具有交易的价值。

“特殊的是什么？”

“血液，尸体，还有身体的部件。”Dante发现Vergil的目光看了过来，下意识的挺起了脖子，“我…还在你的店里的时候听到了一些不好的信息，Dante，你似乎把你的一些武器典当了？我不希望再次听到这种消息，以防你下一次把魔剑也给卖了。珍惜你的武器，虽然他们大多数很没用。”

“说的就像你是我爸一样。”Dante嘟哝的说，他没想到Vergil拿乔起来教训他教训的头头是道。

“Dante！”Vergil喝道。红衣的男人举手投降。

他们吃完了到达魔界的后除开诸多由Vergil找来的不知名果子的第一餐，看起来烂乎乎的吃到嘴里是奇怪的液体，Dante觉得这味道就和放过夜的培根一个味，他发现他老哥还吃的挺平静，不禁为对方多年艰苦的生活鞠了一把同情泪。难怪那么想要那劳什子苹果。“Vergil，我错怪你了。”他殷勤的把他老哥的肩搂过来，他其实一直暗地里在着手找他哥，但如果这地儿这么烂，还是早点带他回去的好。

Vergil莫名其妙的接受了来自自己弟弟的同情光波，他皱着眉看向对方。

Dante只注意到Vergil还带着些水的唇，他的脸除了一些小伤，是被重塑的完美。“咳，”Dante的背直起来，另一只手插在腰上，“你看我们饭也吃了架也打了也达成共识要去砍树了，是不是我们就不是敌人了？”

“我们从来就不是敌人。”Vergil清晰的点明，Dante点了一个赞。

“那我现在可以亲你了吗。”Dante笑了起来，他并不是问出了一个疑问句，因为他知道Vergil不会拒绝，就像他知道他们之间的互相吸引一样。

Dante吻了上去，起初是浅浅的接触，他的手从Vergil的肩滑到了对方的腰上。他没有闭眼，看到他哥哥同样低垂的眉眼。

他老哥的上唇真薄，Dante一边亲着一边胡思乱想，原来也是这样吗？而且他瘦了很多，Dante有信心自己可以完全搂住对方。但有恶魔出现的时候，Vergil总是第一个拔刀的，Dante为这种保护的形态感到小小的高兴，虽然他知道Vergil不会承认。

Dante又想到V，那个女性看着他的时候又温柔又无奈，要他说，Kyrie也是这样看Nero的，这也是他曾短暂怀疑V是哪个魔帝派来的手下。而他很快就忽略了自己的猜测，因为V在他身边的时候，即便是他在外面集市做出发的准备而V在店里，只要他想到V会在那儿，他就会很平静，他不一定想和她做，毕竟他觉得自己刚认识她，但他会想要牵她的手，想吻她。如果V是Vergil的一部分，那一切都说的通了，斯巴达双子奇妙的吸引力，让他总是会去追寻这个人。而他老哥发现事情不对，同样会来找他来解决。

Vergil发现了Dante在开小差，年长的一方捏着幼弟的下巴夺回了主动权，他搅合进Dante的口腔，掠夺对方的空气，舔舐舌根和牙齿。Dante的双手展开把Vergil压近自己的胸口，他终于在这一刻感觉到了对方的真实。

你是活着的，Vergil。

他们还不到20岁的时候，Dante和某个绷带怪人处过；下雨的塔上，Vergil把rebellion刺穿了他，但他没有死，反而激发了他的魔人血统，Vergil也没有和Arkham一起离开，他的哥哥威胁说要杀了他，却是按着他的肩帮他度过了力量觉醒最初的痛苦和混乱。Vergil吻着他的额头，安抚他，那个时候倒是有个哥哥的样子。

\--------------------------------------------------  
“女士们，新委托！毕竟房租可不是免费的。”Morrison对Trish和Lady说道，两位小妞从桌子上滑下来，一脸不耐。

“委托人是谁？”Trish问道。她不像Lady，她可不是恶魔猎人。

“来自Dante，最后的委托。”Morrison说法，对面两个人的眼睛都亮了。

“从Dante手上赚钱？哦他欠我的钱还没还完了。”Lady一边拆委托金的信封一边说。

“从V的委托金里扣的。”Morrison耸肩，“我当时还不知道Dante要干什么，现在看来，他想的还真是远。”

“所以我们要做什么？”

“我们得先去Fortuna。”

\----------------------------------------  
“什么？Fortuna有空间裂缝？”Nero和Nico回到了教团不久，就迎接来了Dante的两个伙伴。

“不确定。”Trish会想起Dante委托书上写的内容，“这些事情一直是他在研究，他似乎一直想找到方法把Vergil从魔界带出来。但他没有阎魔刀，只能另辟蹊径。Sparda，那个传说的恶魔，似乎真的曾经来过这个地方，而你们教会建在这个也并不是毫无根据。”

“那两个笨蛋。”Nero灰心丧气的想，把他一个人丢下去关魔界的大门。可以看到，现在Qliphoth对现世的影响越来越小了，Redgrave虽然毁了大半，但恶魔入侵总算是终结了。

“Dante写的很明白，照着他的指示去找就行了。”Lady倒是显得很高兴，对之后的事情也持乐观态度，“如果Dante顺利回来了，我们得好好开个party庆祝一下。”

“庆祝什么？庆祝他的寡夫生涯终于结束了？”Trish凉凉的在一边说，对Dante怎么重要的事居然不告诉她很不爽。

“什么？”Nero本来还在思考教团建设的大脑突然就被某个词刺激到了？Dante是怎么和寡夫这个词联系上的？？他狠狠的盯着Trish，誓死要刨出真相。

Trish发现她嘴一快说错话了，懊恼的抱着手，Lady在一旁事不关己笑。女恶魔想着这都是Dante自己欠着债，和她一点关系都没有；而且如果事情顺利，Dante和Vergil都能回来，这件事迟早要放在台面上来。

“好吧，”Trish深吸一口气，她在人类社会也呆了一段时间了，也知道这个Vergil之子耿直的性子，“Dante和Vergil，他们早就滚到一起了，对，就是你想的那个意思。不要太放在心上，这在恶魔之间很常见。”

Trish看着Nero想要撞墙来让自己清醒清醒的表情，在心底偷偷说了声抱歉。她确定Dante不会介意，但他的哥哥定会觉得她的发言很危险。所以她在任务结束后要不要赶紧离开去躲一阵？


	8. Chapter 8

Dante把自己挺进Vergil体内的时候咬住了年长者的脖子，闭合的牙齿溅出血迹，半魔的身体能够很快愈合，但也会留下细微的伤疤，而这就是他想要的。

Vergil抵抗性质的拉扯着Dante的头发想让他离自己远点，Dante只是深埋着，冲撞着。他的一只手空出来抱住他老哥细长却并不缺乏力量的大腿，另一只手从背后抄过，抬起了Vergil的整个身子。Vergil的前端在两人的小腹间摩擦，并不需要抚慰就渗出了液体。

Dante从Vergil的脖子转移到对方的脸颊上，他黏黏糊糊的吻成功的让哥哥皱起了眉头，但他哥并没有拒绝，双肘撑在被剥离交缠的红蓝两色风衣上，几乎是顺从的向Dante打开了自己。

Dante禁锢着Vergil像困住一只飞鸟，他的心化成了软软的棉花糖，亲吻着他的兄弟像是亲吻脆弱的蝴蝶。

\-------------------------------------------  
Nero虚弱的抱着Kyrie，陷入了人生的迷茫，他对着女孩碎碎念如果参加上一个猎魔任务的代价是摧毁自己的价值观，他情愿那两个糟老头子永远呆在魔界，永远不要回来。

Kyrie好笑的看着不知名鬼魂从Nero口中飘出，拍了拍她男朋友的背，“Nero。”她轻柔的叫着他的名字。

Nero把头埋在Kyrie的脖颈间蹭了蹭，发出意味不明的嘟哝声：“这简直是…太复杂了…”

“那你是怎么想的呢？”

“我不知道…”Nero抬起头，Kyrie很高兴没有看到皱起的眉头，Nero的表情只是有些沮丧，“我从小开始，只有你和Credo。然后Dante冒了出来，虽然他很混蛋，但他是个好人。结果这次告诉我他是我叔叔？他早就知道我的身份了？V…Nico很喜欢V，她觉得她很酷，很棒，然后V从女的变成男的了？还是我父亲？总不可能是V生的我吧？太糟糕了…Trish又告诉我Dante和Vergil他们居然…天啦…”Nero的眼神放空了，“如果Dante要我也叫他父亲，我绝对要杀了他然后把他埋土里去。”

Kyrie咯咯的笑了出来，她摸摸Nero看着刺头其实很软的头发，知道他不会对Dante动手，只是发泄心中的不满而已。

“但现在你们要去救他们了。”她点出最近几人的工作，事实上，Nero在勘察地点方面表现的很积极，他在这里呆了很多年，可谓是很熟悉了。他一直想要Dante和他父亲回来。

Kyrie只见过V一面，她对Vergil的存在并不了解，她试图询问Trish，但对方脸色难看，拒绝透露更多消息，她只知道Trish和Vergil也曾共事过。

Nero的父亲…会是怎么样的一个人呢？他和Nero长得像吗？他是做什么的？他曾经过着怎样的生活？…他会喜欢自己吗？

Kyrie悄悄地羞红了脸，她的确是很期待Vergil的到来的。她已经想好要做什么晚餐了。

\--------------------------------------  
“老哥，这是哪？”Dante扛着新魔剑，疑问到。他和Vergil砍断了Qliphoth的树根后他哥并没有停下脚步，而是一路前行，他们走过荒原和战场，然后到达一片白雾弥漫的深林，就像是跑到了寂静岭一样。哦，他兄弟估计不知道寂静岭是什么。

“你该去的地方。”Vergil冷淡的说。

“我该去的？”

“你觉得魔界是在哪？”Vergil转过身看着他，神情是一贯的内敛，“虽然魔界叫underworld，但它并不在地下，它和人类世界是平行的。除开阎魔刀，没有更好的方法让恶魔到达另一世界。”

Dante想要说些什么，但他的喉咙赌住了，他的双膝软了下来，半跪在地上，他的头在晕眩，意识在发昏。

“弱小的恶魔偶尔可能穿过意外的空间裂缝；而强大的恶魔绝无可能；Urizen也从没有打开过地狱之门，他也只是划开裂缝，强行让恶魔通过，很多恶魔直接死了，和你们对战的恶魔并不代表强大，只是幸运，居然能活着到达人类世界。当然，Qliphoth也帮了很大的忙。”

Dante彻底倒在了地上，他的眼睛还是倔强的睁着。Vergil毫无同情心的拖着他的领子，Dante的背扫过坑坑洼洼的地方，倒是让他清醒了一些。

“即便是我对阎魔刀和空间的理解，也无法百分百保证能通过裂缝。而你…啧，获得了Sparde之剑的力量后就更麻烦了。”Dante还来不及对他哥终于承认了他的实力而高兴，Vergil就停了下来，手一松，Dante的头就磕在地上。

“但我在这儿发现了不一样的东西，”Vergil继续说，他的手握在阎魔刀上，“一个空间裂缝，力量并不强，但胜在稳定，把你扔过去应该是没问题的。”

“...所以你要又把我一个人留下…？”Dante发狠想撑起自己，没有成功，又摔回了地上。他以为Vergil已经变了，看来他老哥还是一样的糊涂。

Vergil轻描淡写的瞥了他一样，看着不远处露出他一如既往的淡漠神情，“力量薄弱就代表不能支撑两个人通过，不，只要有两个人接触这个裂缝它就会立即崩溃，我们都得被搅成碎片。如果只有一个人，Dante，我能保证你一根毛不少的到达人类世界。”他低头看着幼弟，笑的嘲讽，“别自作多情，弟弟，我烦透你了，话又多脑子又笨，我一点也不想要再看到你。”

“你不能这样…Vergil…”Dante气喘吁吁的说。

Vergil拔出阎魔刀划出十字，即使是Dante也能感受到这次次元斩的不同，蓝紫的光芒平稳柔和，没有风，只有小溪一般的潺潺流动。他哥再次拎起他的风衣，把他往空间裂缝里扔，Dante用最后的力气紧紧抓住了Vergil的手。

“Dante！放手！”Vergil斥责喊道，而Dante完全不管他怎么说。“想都别想！你得和我一起回去！”

“你想被裂缝夹断吗！你想死吗！你想自杀可以等会再说！”Vergil努力向后退去，但Dante感觉那不知名的虚弱感消失的越来越快，因此他更是紧紧的拉住了他的兄弟。他的眼角瞟到裂缝正在缩小。

“Dante！”两人都愣了一下，Dante听出这声并不是Vergil的声音……Trish和Lady！Dante趁着Vergil惊讶的那一刻双手用力把Vergil拉的一个踉跄，成功的把他脑袋进水的老哥同样拖进了裂缝。

“Dante你混账！”Dante听见Vergil难得开口骂人，他闭上眼睛笑了起来，是死是活谁在乎？反正他是绝对不会再放开Vergil的手了。

裂缝在突然的扩大后猛然闭合消失，白雾的深林再次陷入平静。

Dante感觉自己像是在洗衣机桶里旋转，恶心的他要吐出来，他在最后脚踏实地的时候真的干呕了几下，他始终没有放开他老哥的手。

“Dante你个混蛋…”他旁边的Vergil面如白纸，大汗淋漓，但万幸Dante没发现他有什么伤，倒是Dante的背上被划了长长的一道血口子。Vergil的脚步都还没站稳，就直接栽了下去。Dante赶紧扶住了他。

“Dante！”“Dante！”红风衣的猎人听见不远处的呼唤，他看见Trish，Lady还有Nero向他们跑来，他低头再度看了Vergil一样，露出一个极致开心放浪的笑，毫无负担的同样晕了过去。

他成功了。

\--------------------------------------------  
Dante睡了一天就生龙活虎的爬起来了，反而是Vergil睡了几天还没有醒，看来他哥做的比他想象中多多了。Dante再度欠了Lady一笔债，因为女人表示他情况特殊得加钱，而Dante花光了V给的委托金，已经身无分文了。万幸Nero没找他要住宿费，不然Dante一定要把Vergil推出来。

他把还昏着的Vergil在Nero完全不知道的情况下带回了Devil May Cry。Vergil趴在在沙发上，Dante脱下对方蓝色的风衣盖在熟睡者的身上，又拉了把椅子坐了过来。

他想把阎魔刀从他哥手上扒拉下来，就一直没有成功，期间他摸到沙发上一个凸起，他一拉，带出一个带着蓝色羽毛的圆环。

当初V做的捕梦网，本来是想送给还在医院的Nero的，但没有送成功。

Dante把毛躁的羽毛理顺，塞到了Vergil的手中，弯曲他哥一根根手指让他握着这已成雏形的捕梦网。Dante附身亲吻Vergil闭着的眼帘和睫毛。

现在我们的噩梦都结束了。


	9. Chapter 9

一切都发生的很突然。

尘埃落定之后，Vergil实在看不过去Nero不用技艺全靠蛮力莽的做法了，他把男孩提溜到了训练场，要将刀的技法交给他。Vergil知道自己可能并不是个好的老师，但Nero必须学会。

“为什么？我觉得我的绯红女皇很好用。”小孩和他呆在一起的时候浑身不自在，乱扭着。而Dante在旁边吃着冰淇淋看戏。他弟弟的爱好简直跟个小孩子一样。

“因为如果我死了，你就会继承我的阎魔刀。”很久之后，阎魔刀将会归属于Nero，就像他的父亲把武器传授给他一样。

如果Nero说他想要新魔剑，这个儿子还是不要了吧。

Nero的手在绯红女皇上捏紧了，他皱着眉头，处在爆发的边缘。Vergil平静的看着他，直到男孩跃起，狂怒着把刀剑劈向了他。

“为什么！你不明白？！”

明白什么？Vergil轻松的接住了横斩，然后反手扔出了一个次元斩，Nero同时发动了他的机械手。刹那间，空间的缝隙和时间的轮盘同时出现，爆发出一阵白光----

这是哪？

Vergil的惊讶只持续了一秒，然后迅速进入了警戒状态。他的双手各握着一把阎魔刀，一把是他刚用过的，刀身上与绯红女皇相撞的红痕还未完全消减；另一把则是他眨眼间突然出现在手上的，带着同样熟悉的触感，不过冰冷很多。两把阎魔刀，有趣。他站立在高耸的形体上，天使的外观带着恶魔的气息；而他的面前站着一个穿着教袍的老人和一个留着小胡子的青年人。

“天使”的掌心紧握着一个他熟悉的人---Nero。

看起来年龄小了很多。Vergil不动声色的想到。头发是披下来的，正在茫然的看着他。还是一样的傻。Vergil扭过了头。

“Vergil…”他听见老人叫他的名字，他扭头看过去，总算从记忆深处想起来了这个人，魔剑教团的执事，他见过他年轻的样子。

Dante同他说过一些他没有经历过的事，比如他怎么碰见Nero的，比如某个沉迷恶魔的教团。

Vergil的刀一挥，老人和青年人同时掉了雕像，但受了伤的后者没有直接摔在地板而是被接住了，伴随着鞋子踏在地板上，另一个他熟悉的人出现了---Dante。

果然是过去吗。Vergil立于顶端，漫不经心想着。Dante看着比几年后齐整多了，至少头发还是规规矩矩的，胡子也没有那么令人生厌。

他愚蠢的弟弟直接傻在了当地。嘴唇颤抖着，像是成了一个哑巴。

“你是谁？”还是被束缚着的Nero问出了他的疑惑。Vergil看了一眼他的儿子，这应该是他们的第一次见面，在过去的时间里。

“我是你父亲。”他平静的说。

Nero成了继Dante后第二个实话的雕像，他愣住了，然后发出了撕心裂肺的喊叫：“NOOOOOOOOO!!!!”他向下缩去，消失在雕像的手中。

应该没事吧。Vergil不确定的想。Dante当时给他说过这一段，不过那一系列事件他兄弟描述的天花乱坠同时着重于自己的英姿，以求得年长者的表扬，不过Vergil无情的漠视了对方的表演。

在场没有一个人阻止教皇的逃离，Vergil从空中跃下。

“Vergil…”Dante向他走来，脚步蹒跚。Vergil平静的看着他。“你为什么在这儿。”他的幼弟小心翼翼的问。

“我也想知道。”Vergil勾起半边笑。次元斩和时间机械手相撞产生的魔法时刻，令人印象深刻。他把那把属于过去的阎魔刀扔给Dante，“保管好她。”

“那你…”Dante的话还没有说完，就发现Vergil的身影从脚部开始，散成金色的光影，“Vergil！Vergil！”年长的一方被拽住手臂，很不耐的想要甩开，没有成功。

Vergil被Dante惊慌失措的眼神盯的受不了，好像他欠了很多于他弟弟一样。阎魔刀插回刀鞘，他看向Dante：“笨蛋，Dante，我不属于这个时间。”

“你不属于这个时间，”Dante鹦鹉学舌般重复了Vergil的话，“那你是说…我们以后会见面吗？”

“我们会在一起的，还有Nero。”Vergil无意隐瞒这些事，反正总会发生的。他看见Dante的眼睛亮了起来。

“记住不许教Nero脏话，还有，下次我见你的时候把胡子刮了。”这次Vergil很轻易的挣脱开Dante的手，他感觉到世界的拒绝，要把他送回原本的地方。

最后的面容消失在金色的光中，Dante双股发颤，慢慢滑跪在了地上，宽大的双手捂住了脸。“Vergil…”他轻轻的述说着这个名字，带着眷恋和期待的意味。

\---------------------------------  
眼角的白光退散后Vergil有一些头晕，不过还能忍受，他找回身体的重心，察觉到两个人…不，三个人向他扑来。

“Vergil！”  
“父亲！…Credo？？”

Vergil斜着眼看了下躺倒在他身边的人，他差不多猜出了这个人的身份，Kyrie的哥哥，几年前死去的人。

看来因为他的出现没死成，但同样不能继续留在过去的时间点了。

Nero的注意力被重新出现的Credo夺去了。Vergil推开扒在他身上名为检查实则摸鱼的Dante，向着复建后的大宅走去。

\--------------------------------------  
深夜看书的Vergil抬起头，无语的估摸着Nero已经在他门口徘徊了快一个小时了，就是没有敲门。他怀着一颗疲惫的老父亲心打开了门。

“有什么事吗？”他直言到。

还在打圈的Nero吓了一跳，看到Vergil之后紧张的饶了饶头。

“…谢谢， 父亲。”男孩低下了头，说出这句话费了他很大的勇气，“谢谢你救回了Credo。”

Vergil很不爽他儿子因为另一个人来感谢他。不过…算了。很难得了。他知道不论是Kyrie还是那个Credo，抑或是Dante，陪伴Nero的时间都比他要多。

“没什么。”他回答到。

然后两个人开始面面相觑。Vergil皱起了眉。

“哟Nero别看他父亲这样，他可是很高兴的。”不知道从哪儿冒出的Dante强行搂住了Vergil的肩，“他只是太~害~羞~了~”

“Dante！”Vergil发了脾气，阎魔刀出现在他手中，刺向对方，被新魔剑挡住。两人交手了几番，从走廊打到了室外。

Nero瞠目结舌的看着家里两个老家伙又打了起来，无奈的叹了口气。他想起自己在树上的时候是多么自作多情，他们看着生死相对，实则打情骂俏的战斗实在让他牙酸。

他看了眼窗外他父亲和他叔叔的刀剑交锋，想到Kyrie的晚餐，Credo在一旁协助，Nico告诉他她又有了新点子，他摸着自己的手笑了起来。

明天又是新的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 玩了星战梗我很开心！救了大舅子我也很开心！终于完结了我更开心！！  
> 说起来题目其实超级老套，取自“念念不忘，必有回响”，个中意义自己体会。Echoes的英文取自血之回响（blood echoes），就当我猎人综合征犯了吧哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 我只玩过5代，4代是云的，所以check的时候发现一些剧情上的差错，等我自己通了4代再说，错误什么的就请大家忽略那些吧（捂脸）

**Author's Note:**

> 写在后面：写女性的新V是因为…有趣，对没有其他原因2333。  
> 一般情况是我是吃VD的，但只要一涉及到nero，一想到有nero的存在，我就立马倒戈成了DV，我也不知道为什么（笑）  
> 有借梗，source：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085748/chapters/42749342


End file.
